The present invention relates generally to a convertible sports shoe and an arrangement for converting the shoe for use in different sports.
Sports enthusiasts engage in a great variety of different sporting and athletic events. Such sports include, among others, iceskating, roller skating and walking on stilts.
In order to engage at different times in different sports activities, a number of convertible shoes have been proposed. However, such convertible shoes have not proven altogether satisfactory insofar as ease of convertibility, speed of conversion and accurate positioning of the various interengaging parts of the convertible shoe are concerned.